Talk:Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel
Discussion from old deleted version of page Are you kidding me?, we should blames Nickelodeon. Blames Nickeldeon for that, we never gets to see a Go-Busters adaptoid or a ToQger adaptoid and now, we are not going to get a Zyuohger adaptoid?! That ticked me off so much that i wish Nickeldeon would never do that they did with Shinkenger, Goseiger (while the second season with the Gokaiger), the Kyoryugers and now, the Ninningers! So, blames Nickeldeon of that. Maybe, Power Rangers should be on Cartoon Network or something else cause Nickelodeon splitting up Shinkenger, Goseiger, Gokaiger (which is the second season of Power Rangers: Megaforce), Kyoryuger and now, Ninninger. We are not getting a Go-Buster, ToqGer or a Zyuohger adaptoid because of Nickeldeon! :We don't know that Zyuohger won't get adapted, even though it seems probable that it will. Heck, we don't even know if Super Ninja Steel alone is confirmed, mostly because of the jokes Raz (razzle1337 on Twitter) made. --RedLegend1 (talk) 19:38, May 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Ninja Steel will have a Super season but we don't know what it will be called ("Super Samurai" versus "Dino Super Charge" thing), and we barely know anything about Ninja Steel. Way too early for a page. And yes, Zyuohger is not confirmed as being skipped, and in all likelihood it won't be because the Animal theme works well in the US. :The reason why Nickelodeon skips Go-Busters, and ToQger adaptions because they were splitting adaptions of Shinkenger, Kyoryuger and, Ninninger into 2-season. Hopefully, their partnership with Saban will end by the end 2018. -- Future Beetle (talk) 17:20, May 21, 2016 (UTC) ::We don't know that that's why they did it. Could be poor toy sales. Could be poor percepted toy sales (i.e. toys would not sell). Could be any number of things. At any rate, this is turning into a discussion and this is not the place for said discussion. That would belong on RangerCrew or RangerBoard. :::Nba's right. Supposely, Go-Busters had low toy sales and was rather low in ratings. Meanwhile, ToQgers might have skipped because Saban didn't think it would connect well with kids (this is first and foremost a kid's show in the States after all). It could also fall into why they used Gokaiger as part of Megaforce, or Dairanger and Kakuranger as part of Mighty Morphin. We as fans may never be privy to the thoughts of the execs in the boardrooms when it comes to the Ranger seasons, but I'd be surprised if they skipped Zyuohger. For one, how many other animal-themed Rangers have then been? Nuff said. For two, this is turning out to be a good show. Where ToQger may have been deep at times, it was admittedly maybe a little too silly for American audiences; meanwhile Ninninger could be seens as like a parody and the fight scenes are a little more engaging. While we may not say for sure, I think that Zyuohger has a good chance of being adapted. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 21:42, May 22, 2016 (UTC) :::2018?! that like forever for the next two years. Next season? not to be annoying but whats coming after super ninja steel? :We won't know until January at least, but it's likely to be a Kyuranger adaptation. :We at least know Nick has it til 2021Lemurseighteen (talk) 19:43, February 17, 2018 (UTC) Gold Ranger Since it's been revealed that Levi Weston is the Gold Ninja Steel Ranger, could his name be added to the Super Ninja Steel page? ChipmunkRaccoon (talk) 19:52, March 30, 2017 (UTC) What the next Power Rangers After Ninja Steel? :Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. And sign your posts (~~~~). 25th Anniversary! Do any of you think they will make a new version of this Poster ? And if so which Red Rangers do you think they will add to it? Darth0Gonzo (talk) 05:14, April 6, 2017 (UTC) wait, ninja steel isnt back from its mid season fianle so why did they alreay show the next season when this one hasnt finished yet? New Teaser Welp ... he's back. (Source) --RedLegend1 (talk) 17:18, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :If that guy remained recurring in all SNS EP, rather than as minor, he’ll likely end up similarly to those Zordon era villains who remained in vital roles on the next Power Rangers season titles, such as Lord Zedd & Elgar now, & formerly Rita Repulsa & Karone. --ScottKazama (talk) 10:43, October 7, 2017 (UTC) :As i saw the teaser i also identified Wrench, what seems to be the Ariake no Kata suit and what seems to be a Kuliner Robo suit . There was another figure that i couldn't identify. Mantor98741 (talk) 18:41, October 7, 2017 (UTC) :Wait! I thought the Dino Charge Rangers defeated Sledge.Michael sean yeo (talk) 10:58, December 2, 2017 (UTC) :Considering that Ninja Steel takes place in the same universe than Dino Charge, there's a chance that he was restored in the present time after Heckyl and Zenowing succeded in defeating Arcanon in the past, so Sledge was never hired to go after the Energems and capture fugitives and due to this he has a different story in this timeline as he has a different crew with the exception of Wrench. Mantor98741 (talk) 04:09, December 12, 2017 (UTC) :With the new Trailer shown, as Odius is shown as the main villaness of SNS it's possible that Sledge's appearance in the series could be just a cameo as he's not shown in the trailer and the Arake no Kata counterpart works for Odius so there's a possibility that this could happen: Sledge and his crew (which is different in the NS timeline) arrive in the destroyed Galaxy Warriors Dome where they find Odious who confronts them and defeats (and possibly kills) Sledge and she takes over the crew under her command. Mantor98741 (talk) 19:37, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Narrator? Where is the information from the Narrator for Super Ninja Steel?Ben10fan1988 22:04, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Mighty Morphin Red How we know that the MMPR Red Ranger is Rocky and not Jason? None of their actors (At least that's why I know) have confirmed this. Mantor98741 (talk) 22:49, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Episode List I think the episode list is so outdated that it affects the article's acuracy and it doesn't seem anyone can edit it or else it would have been fixed by nowLemurseighteen (talk) 18:37, October 25, 2018 (UTC) New Note Can we add this: "Compared to recent years, Ninja Steel and Super Ninja Steel adapted the most villians from it's respective Sentai as Yokai Fundagaeshi and Yokai Wanyūdō only appear in pictures in series, making Puppet Ninja Kuroari the only member of the Kibaoni Army Corps to not be adapted." Side note to that-Adding Cosmo Royale (Baron Nero) in makes the factions equal in terms of members. Lemurseighteen (talk) 15:40, November 22, 2018 (UTC)